A Blade in the Dark
by Legi
Summary: The sword Saika is owned by Anri Sonhara. Yet her children are owned unknowingly by countless residents of Ikebukuro. All living their daily lives, oblivious to the monster inside of them and the power it could give them. But with a mystery man hunting Saikas and a knife wielding gang in Ikebukuro maybe the secret is out? Spoilers if you haven't read up to vol 8 of the light novel.
1. Prologue: A Blade in the Dark

Prologue: A Blade in the Dark

Hate. That's what the youth felt as he ran through the rain droplets soaking his black hoody. Hate. Boiling up from within him. Hate. Killing his reason. Hate. Blinding his mercy. Hate. Urging him to chase the man in front of him with every fiber of his being. Hate. Hate. Hate. Hate. Hate

The man the youth chased looked as if he was in his early 20s. He wore a black tank-top, torn jeans, and had tattoos all the way down his muscle bound arms. He was probably some thug or color gang member. The youth was not after the man per se. He didn't care who he was really. He was after what the man had. The knife in his hand and a pair of red eyes, Saika. The man was able to evade him for some time, he was agile for his size and likely do to Saika had prolonged stamina. But he kept chasing him. Through the dark and empty streets of Ikebukuro, around every corner, over every wall, he pursued. His message of vengeance repeating like a mantra in his head. Hate. Hate. Hate. Hate. Hate. Hate. Hate.

And then the man tripped. He fell face first into the street, his head making a cracking sound as it hit the asphalt. The youth approached the fallen man, the same way a predatory cat would approach its prey; slowly and gracefully, ready to kill at a moment's notice. He stomped down on the man's hand which was reaching for the knife that had skidded a few feet away from him. He crouched over the man and pulled his head up by the hair. He stared into the man's red eyes.

"Are you the mother?" he asked the man.

"Be gone monster," the man replied in a voice that seemed to sound more like a little girl than a man in his 20's "our love is for humans not you. Our love for humans is endless. We want to be one with the humans and spread our love among all of them. We love them, We want to be loved by them We-."

The man didn't get any farther than that because suddenly the blade of a sword went straight through the palm of his hand. The man let out a high pitched howl. The youth, continuing to push down on the sword, glaring at the man with disgust.

"Now look what you made me do," he sighed, his voice lacking any remorse, "you made me hurt your host. I don't like civilian casualties."

With a quick jerk he pulled up his blade from the man's hand and wiped the blood on the mans drenched tank top.

"Oh well, it seems apparent enough that you aren't the mother." He continued. "By reports her host can suppress her urges and you've shown me well enough that yours can't"

With that he started to walk off. The man got to his feet and reached for his knife again. The boot of the youth caught him in the gut before he could grab it, seding him flying against a wall.

"I almost forgot," the youth said seemingly talking more to the knife on the ground then the man slumped against the wall, "I need to get rid of you."

With those words he picked up the knife and _swallowed it_.

Immediately the man went limp and his eyes lost their red glow. The youth walked on calmly whistling a upbeat tune.

"Your next mother." he muttered to himself almost gleefully as walked off into the night his red eyes flashing under his hood. "I'll get my revenge"


	2. The Slasher Returns (?)

Chapter 1: The Slasher returns (?)

Chatroom

-Kyo has entered the chat room-

Kyo: Hey everyone! Your long wait is over! Im here!

Saika: Welcome Kyo-san

Bakyura: Welcome Kyo

Pure Water 100%: Damn, the noisy one is here. (¬_¬")

Kyo: That's not very nice 100% I grace you all with my presence and I get rejected for it? Where did the human's capability for compassion and hospitality go? When did the ritual of greeting passed down from generations get shattered into dust? How could you be so cruel and inconsiderate toward your fell

Kyo: (stupid character restriction.) -ow man (woman?)

Pure Water 100%: … that was long winded

Bakyura: XD

Pure Water 100%: Anyway where's Mai?

Kyo: She was barred from chat due to posting erotic material

Byakura: Again?! щ(ﾟДﾟщ)

Kyo: She'll be on soon enough

-Mai has entered the chat room-

Bakyura: Welcome back Mai

Saika: Welcome Mai-san

Pure Water 100%: Why did you post H Mai-san?

Mai: Thank

Kyo: So~ what's everyone been talking about before I climbed down from my pedestal to mingle with you common folk.

Bakyura: Well we were discussing the recent stabbing in Ikebukuro with Saika-san

Saika: Sorry

Pure Water 100%: Why are you apologizing? (゜д゜?)

Kyo: Oh I heard some stuff about that! Would you like me to share my vast knowledge with you?

Bakyura: What sorta stuff?

Kyo: Well this isn't the first case of a stabbing in Ikebukuro like this. There have been 3 others before it. All of them were stabbed once or twice and were found unconscious. Hose ones weren't broadcasted bt seeing that this was the 4th people started getting worried it could be a chain of assaults. Li

Mai: Slasher

Kyo: ke the Slasher that haunted the streets of Ikebukuro some time ago.

Kyo: Mai! Way to steal my thunder

Pure Water 100%: So you think the Slasher is back?

Kyo: Well it's a possibility

Saika: …I have to go.

Pure Water 100%: Look you scared her off with your Slasher story! (#｀ε´)

Saika: No it's not Kyo-san. I just have to go. Sorry

Byakura: Don't Apologize ^w^

-Bykura entered private mode-

Byakura: I know it wasn't you don't worry

Saika: Thanks

Byakura: Any idea who did it?

Saika: no

Saika: it's my responsibility.

Saika: I'll deal with it so please don't worry about it.

-Saika left the chat room-

Kyo: Ah~ Saika-san left

Pure Water 100: Bakyura did you bully her over private mode?

Bakyura: ….I have to go too

-Bakyura left the chat room-

Kyo: Well seeing everybody interesting left I'll be going too~

-Kyo left the chat room-

Mai: Bye

-Mai left the chat room-

Pure Water 100%: Just me now huh?

Pure Water 100%: o( )o⌒*

-Pure Water 100% has left the chat room-

-Chat room is empty-

-Chat room is empty-

-Chat room is empty-

-Chat room is empty-

-Chat room is empty-

-Chat room is empty-

-Kataki has entered the chat room-

* * *

**So thats the latest Chapter. Its all in a chat room so no action. Ill make up for it next time XD as always your suggestions are welcome.**


	3. You Can't Fight on a Empty Stomach

Chapter 3: You Cant Fight on a Empty Stomach

* * *

_"So this is it, huh?" _

_Shizuo walked toward the alley marked on the map in his hand. It was dimly lit by one florescent sign and he was to just about able to make out the figure in the darkness. The figure was lean and had a jacket with a fluffy edge around the hood. Izaya_

_"You got some guts calling me here, flee" Shizuo said taking off his sunglasses_

_Izaya smiled, yet it wasn't his usual condensing leer, it was a smile full of sadness which took Shizuo by surprise. He didn't know Izaya could make such a face._

_"Yeah I guess I have been a flee, haven't I? Living off the excitement and thrill of playing with people's lives, getting you into tight situations. I've just been a parasite" _

_He laughed a hollow laugh_

_"I've become tired of all this. The plotting, the ruining of lives, even being chased by you… it's not fun anymore"_

_Out of his jacket Izaya pulled out a gun and leveled it with his head_

_"What the hell are you doing?" Shizuo yelled at him._

_Izaya smiled "I'm ending it there's no purpose for me to be around anymore" _

_A tear rolled down his smiling face "Goodbye Shizuo. It was fun." _

_Bang! _

_The gun went off… but the bullet never reached Izayas head. Shizuo's hand was gripped around the now crushed barrel. He tore the crumpled gun from Izayas grip and threw it away._

_"Why did you stop me?' Izaya said looking genuinely confused._

_"Idiot," Shizuo said almost under his breath, "you may be an annoying, arrogant and cold hearted flee but I wont let you just die in front of me. Who'd I chase around Ikebukuro then?"_

_Izaya looked into Shizuo's eyes _

_"Shizuo…"_

_"Izaya…."_

"Kyaaaaaaaaaa!"

Karisawa's scream broke her long monologue she had been continuing since she got into the van. She turned to Yumasaki eyes sparkling.

"What if something like that happened?" She said barely containing her excitement, "Two enemies, polar opposites, but deep inside they have a burning love for each other?!"

Yumasaki looked up from the manga he was reading with an indifferent expression on his face.

"Wasn't that plot already used in 'Sword of Burning Justice' between Aigaru and Kihei?"

"No that was just polar opposite attraction they weren't enemies, remember?" Karisawa put on a serious face, "Yuma-chi did you skim the novel?"

"…..."

"I told you to read it! It was a heartwarming tale full of action, suspense and romance! How could you not read it?! Explain yourself!"

Yumasaki raised his hands in a defensive manner, "I didn't have time! I was reading 'Magical Girl Riruru' and besides I don't like Yaoi…."

"Yuma-chi, you don't need to like Yaoi to like 'Sword of Burning Justice'!" she turned her head toward the passenger seat. "Dotachin! You read "Sword of Justice" right?"

It was Togusa's voice that answered, "He's still puking from the Izaya X Shizuo story you came up with."

After a while Kadota's voice came from the front.

"Never make up a story like that again. It's unnatural"

"Nothing is more natural than love" Karisawa said, quoting a manga she once read."Besides," she continued, "I haven't given up on a relationship between you and Rokujo-kun"

She started humming to herself as she heard more gagging from the front seat.

Suddenly something caught her eye outside the car window. "Togusa! Stop the car!"

The car screeched to a halt. Togusa's head poked over the driver's seat.

"What is it!?"

"Look" Karisawa pointed out the window.

On the sidewalk was a young man in a black hoodie clutching his stomach.

Kadota rushed out of the car and ran toward the fallen youth.

"Is he all right?" Karisawa asked peeking her head out the window. Yumasaki peeked over beside her.

"A mysterious stranger found collapsed on the street. Even though he looks just like a regular teenager he's really a price of the demon world banished to ours."

Karisawa looked at him in awe. "That's definitely it! But wait wouldn't he have runes on his body then?"

Togusa ignored the two otakus discussion on demon princes and called out to Kadota who was now walking toward the van with the youth carried over his shoulder.

"What's wrong with him?" he asked as Kadota put him in the back of the van.

Kadota sighed "Apparently he hasn't eaten in 3 days and collapsed from hunger"

"What the hell?"

Kadota shook his head "Anyway let's take this guy out for some food. Hey Yamasaki! You still have that 50% off coupon for Russia Sushi?"

Yumasaki pulled out a flyer from his bag "Yep"

"Good. We'll get something to eat there." Kadota said and proceded to sigh, "for God's sake stop checking his body for runes!"

-Later at Russia Sushi-

"Man I feel alive" said the youth drinking down his cup of tea and eating another tuna roll, "you have no idea what it's like not eating for 3 days"

Kadota looked at the youth. He was about 5' 8" with straight black hair and green eyes. He looked lean and muscular like a track star and the fact he was wearing a black hoodie and red exercise pants added to that image.

"So why haven't you eaten in 3 days?" He asked the youth suspiciously.

"Yeah why?" Karisawa and Yumasaki said in unison still not having given up on their demon price theory.

The youth put on a suddenly serious expression, "fine I'll tell you the truth"

The mood of the room suddenly turned darker. Kadota couldn't help but gulp.

"You see" the youth began, "I'm a prince from the demon world who…."

He didn't get much farther due to a swift punch by Kadota.

The youth clutched his head, "Hey what gives?"

"Don't encourage them!" Kadota yelled pointing at Yumasaki and Karisawa who were hi-fiveing each other.

"Fine." The youth took another sip of tea, "my guardian lost something last time he was here and I went to find it. I was too busy searching for it that I forgot to eat. I barely got any sleep either" he took a pause to let out a small yawn, "by the time I realized I was hungry I found I hadn't brought any money with me so I collapsed of hunger and that's when you found me."

Kadota looked at him shaking his head "You're really tenacious if you were searching for something for 3 days straight without food."

The youth laughed "I prefer to think of it as one of my best attributes."

"So what's your name?" Kadota asked.

"Rakuoka Seidai" the youth said.

"I already heard all of your names in the van" Rkakuoka said reaching for another tuna roll.

He pointed to Yumasaki with his open hand, "Yumasaki"

He pointed to Karisawa, "Kakisawa"

Next to Togusa, "Togusa"

He paused when h came to Kadota, "…. Dotachin was it?"

Kadota sighed "Why am I the only one who gets called by their nickname?"

Karisawa grabbed on to his arm, "Its fine Do-ta-chiiiin~"

"Stop calling me that!"

After they finished eating they left the restaurant and started walking toward their van.

"So in the end I had to pay for everything huh?" Kadota looked at his empty wallet disheartened.

Yumasaki smiled at him, "Well you were the only one who brought money. Me and Karisawa-san spent all ours at the bookshop today~"

Kadota sighed as he had countless times that day.

He turned to Rakuoka, "You sure you're ok? You don't seem to have a place to stay. If you want…"

Rakuoka cut him off "No, you've done enough for me today. I don't want to be indebted to you any further." he smiled, "I'll figure something out."

Suddenly his smile froze and a anger crept into his eyes for a split second.

Kadota looked at him, "Are you ok?"

His smile relaxed again as he turned to him, "I just realized I forgot something at Russia Sushi, I guess this is where we part ways."

"Well if you need any help just ask around for me ok?" Kadota said with a concerned expression on his face.

"Will do" said Rakuoka and with that he walked off into the darkness.

Karisawa turned to him, "Wow Dotachin you really are nice, you're like a hero of justice"

Kadota grit his teeth "For the last time don't call me Dotachin!"

Rakuoka stopped after he was sure Kadota's gang was out of earshot.

"Well you lot can stop hiding now." He said in the dimly lit street.

Out of the shadows 5 thugs emerged each carrying some kind of cutting weapon.

They spoke in unison "We're after the Dollars members not you."

Rakuoka looked a little surprised, "And I thought the mother was just sending you after me."

Out of nowhere a katana appeared in his hand. "Looks like I'll be able to pay off that favor after all," he licked his lips, "and even get a second helping."

His eyes changed from emerald green to bright red.

* * *

**So that was the latest installment! And yes i planned more action but unfortunately I ran out of space. Just use your imagination for the fight scene between Rakuoka (楽丘) and the Saika thugs. Also all of the anime and light novels Walker and Erika mention are made up. It was laziness on my part mixed with not knowing any Yaoi light novels. To all you Yaoi fans I offer you my apologies and hope the cliched Shizaya sequence at the top made up for it. **

**As always comments and suggestions are welcome!**


	4. The Worries of a Warlord

Chapter 3: The Worries of a Warlord

* * *

Mikado was worried.

It was just a few days since he purged the stalker group from the Dollars and his injuries still hadn't recovered. In the end if Masaomi hadn't helped he probably would have…

He felt weak. He'd thought he had gotten stronger strong enough to swallow up the Blue Squares strong enough to carve his perfect world in the Dollars. A safe place. Was he just acting high and mighty with borrowed power? Could he really do anything without the help of others?

He frowned.

Now was not the time to get all philosophical. He had an ideal to strive for and he had to do it without doubts lingering in his head. He had the wolf, he laughed, more like a shark he thought, by the tail. He couldn't let go now.

He started to check the Dollars forum for anything interesting, any ruffles that may need to be straightened out.

"What did you think of the new OOOOO episode?"

"Love advice"

"Ruri Hijiribe Fan Club"

Mikado sighed. Nothing interesting. He looked at the "Ruri Hijiribe Fan Club" form just in case though. After the last incident he couldn't be too careful. Yet all seemed to be in order.

He leaned back in his chair. Was his crusade almost over he wondered. What will I do after it is?

Suddenly his phone rang breaking his train of thought.

He looked at the caller ID.

Aoba.

This could be interesting.

He picked up the phone, "Hello?"

Aoba's voice came crackling through the speaker. The reception was bad but his carefree voice was still unmistakable.

"Yo boss!"

Mikdo sensed a hint of condescension in his voice. Maybe he should put a pen through his other hand? He smiled darkly.

"What is it?" he asked in his usual friendly tone.

"Well it's nothing much just I found something interesting." There was a brief pause before Aoba's voice came up again. "I sent you a picture."

Mikado checked his inbox and clicked on Aoba's message. A shocked expression passed his face followed by an expression of cold rage.

His voice however didn't change as he continued the conversation with Aoba.

"One of your men?" he asked.

"Yeah" Aoba's voice replied still cheerful, "He was cut up pretty bad and we had to bring him to the hospital." Aoba laughed, "Whoever did this was a real sadist, huh?"

Mikado looked at the photo again. It was a Blue Square member with multiple cut wounds all over his body slumped against a wall. On the wall someone had spray painted "Red Hands" in a red paint that resembled blood.

"This is different from the other attacks around Ikebukuro." he replied at last, "They had only one or two cuts and it wasn't this brutal, I think the last guy just had a stab wound in his palm"

Aoba's voice cracled through the phone again, "You think it wasn't the same guy?"

Mikado turned back to the photo, "It's possible." He stared intently at the graffiti. "We may be dealing with another gang. Have you heard anything about the Red Hands"

"No I haven't heard that name before but really it doesn't surprise me if it was a new gang. They spring up all the time in Ikebukuro" Aoba's voice replied. "It's just a matter of crushing them."

"Well let's see all the information we can get on them" Mikado said turning back to his computer.

"So we are getting revenge then?"

"Yeah, I don't want this to spill over into the non-combatant Dollars members" Mikado replied.

There was a brief pause on the phone. "Do you think it was Sonohara-san?"

Mikado reply was more civil than expected, "If it was Anri-chan there would be only one cut. That's all she needs."

"So how about the other attacks?" Aoba asked.

"The other attacks don't concern us." Mikado replied.

"but…"

Mikado smiled but there was no warmth in it at all.

"Aoba are you deliberately trying to make me angry?"

Aoba must have sensed the threatening undertone of his voice because it was a while till his voice came back up.

"No"

"Good." Said Mikado returning to his regular voice again.

"What would you like us to do?"

Mikado thought for a second.

"For now nothing. Try gathering as much info on the Red Hands but don't try any assaults yet."

"The guys won't like that." Aoba replied, "Most of them want a fight especially since they think we're being looked down on"

Mikado shook his head. These guys and their stupid pride.

He talked into the phone, "Are you telling me we should charge into a gang that we know nothing about, not who they are, what they want, or how many people they have?"

Aoba stuttered a bit, "No it's just that the guys…"

Mikado interrupted him, "Tell them if they all get their asses kicked by the Red Hands by charging in without any info they'll be looked down on even more."

He heard Aoba sigh through the phone.

"Fine."

Mikado looked through the Dollars forum, "If it makes them more docile there's are a bunch of thugs robbing people near the train station. They can relive some stress on them."

Aoba's voice returned back to its cheerful norm, "Sure thing boss."

"Just make sure none of them travel alone in their colors. We don't want another attack."

"Roger."

Mikado cut the line. Questions swirled in his head. Who were the attackers? Were they somehow related to Anri-chan or were they a completely separate entities? Did they just want to steal dominance from the Dollars or did they have a hidden agenda? Were they responsible for the attacks made previously?

He looked back up at the forums and his eyes widened a bit. His mouth curled into a smile.

Seeing the new Forum that popped up he was certain.

"Red Hands Challenge to the Dollars"

It was war.

* * *

**Shorter than the last chapter I know but i wanted to at least throw Mikado and the Blue Squares into the mix. Personally i wanted to show the Darker sides of Mikado's personality so it was really fun writing this. **

**Also I need a list of light novels and mangas that walker and erika would like for my other Fanfic so If you have any in mind please PM me.**

******Anyway as all ways your comments and suggestions are welcome and thanks for reading!**


	5. Rage Against the Coffee Machine

Chapter 4: Rage Against the Coffee Machine

Anri was curious.

She had went around Ikebukuro to seek out Saika's children to get any information she could about this new slasher. Unfortunately none of them seemed to have any information. She kept searching for any of the children who had any information the questions in her head slowly growing larger and larger. Now she found one who saw the slasher attack on a color gang member.

Except it wasn't one slasher. It was multiple.

At the moment she was standing in front of a man in a salary man suit.

"What do you know of the attack here?" she asked the man.

The man stared blankly at her with his red eyes. "It was late at night. My host saw a bunch of men in black and red garb cutting up a boy in blue. My host was afraid and hid behind that lamp post."

He lifted his finger and pointed toward the lamp.

"Did they carry your brothers in them?" she asked.

"Yes… they carried my brothers" he said and paused, but they were not your children mother."

Anri was silent for a moment. So she was dealing with rouge Saika's. She remembered Haruna, the previous rogue Saika she dealt with. She sighed. Hopefully these rouges wouldn't be as obsessive.

"Did you see anything else?"

The man looked at her intently his red eyes squinting a bit. "There was also a monster. That devoured my brothers that were attacking." He replied.

"You mean the headless rider?" She asked wondering if Celty had intervened.

The man shook his head, "No the monster was different." The man paused and shivered. "He was like us but wasn't."

Anri was taken aback. She had only heard of one of Saika's children show fear one other time. If the attacker could make a Saika show fear like this….

"What do you mean 'he was like us but wasn't'?"

"He was one of our brothers but he was controlled by his host." The man said, "All the love we have for humans was replaced with a bottomless rage. One he hadn't seen since 'that man'."

She assumed he was talking about Heiwajima Shizuo. The last man to make a Saika show fear.

So she was dealing with two rouges.

The man continued, "He attacked the brothers right after they spray painted that graffiti over the wall and he devoured them."

Anri looked at the wall though parts of it were washed off an outline of what was written still remained.

Red Hands.

She turned back to the man, "You keep saying 'devoured'. What do you mean?"

He looked at her intently, "I mean exactly what I say they were eaten and absorbed by the monster."

Anri looked down thoughtfully. She never heard of a host being able to do that. Then again she had only met one rouge Saika.

"What happened to the hosts?" she asked.

"He left them. My host ran away after that but they were not here when they found the boy in blue."

So they escaped. The rouge was only after their Saikas…

"Thank you for the information." She said, "Now return to your regular life."

The man blinked. The red glow in his eyes had disappeared.

"Huh what am I doing?" He looked at his watch, "Gah! I'm late for work!"

With that he rushed passed Anri down the street.

She headed back to her apartment in silence.

She decided to investigate further after dark.

* * *

Shizuo was angry.

Well he was usually angry but he was even more so today.

He saw the flee and chased him around Ikebukro but the flee managed to escape. Kill.

He was then attacked by a bunch of knife wielding thugs wearing red and black colors. He beat them up but they managed to cut up his bartender suit. The suit he got from his little brother. Kill

And now some kid wearing red and black with a hoodie that looked similar to the flees had poured coffee on his already cut up clothes.

Kill, Kill, Kill, Kill, Kill, Kill, Kill, Kill, Kill, Kill, Kill, Kill, Kill, Kill, Kill, Kill, Kill, Kill, Kill, KILL!

The kid looked up at him. "Oh sorry mist..."

Shizuo didn't give him a chance to finish his apology.

* * *

Rakuoka was annoyed.

He had just managed to find enough abandoned change to buy himself a coffee but he spilt it. To add to his worse luck he spilt it on the one of the people in Ikebukuro who could beat the crap out of him.

Shit.

The man in the sunglases brought his foot down on him. He jumped just back just in time. Shizuo's foot connected with the footpath instead sending waves of bricks rippling away from his foot.

What the hell was with this guy's strength?

Rakuoka had heard he was strong, he was told he once took on over 100 of Saika's children and won, but to this ridiculous level? It was like he was the protagonist of a Shonen Jump battle manga. No he was probably beyond that.

Shizuo glared at him, "Why the hell is everyone I fight just dodge! God it pisses me off!"

Rakuoka stared at him.

It's because I'd die if I didn't…

Shizuo intensified his glare, "Did you know that in feudal Japan they executed people by putting them in boiling liquid?"

What the hell was he talking about?

He continued his rant, "You poured coffee on me. Therefore you were trying to execute me therefore you have no complaints if I try to execute you right?!"

No I have so many complaints with your logic it's not even funny. Rakuoka thought to himself sighing.

It was no use trying to reason with this guy. All he could do was fight him for long enough till he cooled his head.

Rakuoka pulled up his hood to cover his face. He'd rather keep a low profile as possible.

"Fine I'll have no complaints." He glared at Shizuo his eyes now bright red. "As long as you don't either"

With that he charged at Shizuo with his blade drawn.

* * *

Vorona walked out of the café.

Shizuo was gone for a long time and Tom was starting to get worried about him.

"Go out and check on him. Make sure he hasn't got into any… trouble."

As always she walked in the directions where the sounds of crashing and falling debris was the loudest.

Sure enough there was Shizuo, fighting. She had always admired his strength but he seemed to be going even more than usual. She expected to see him fighting a black haired man, with red eyes in a hoodie.

She was right about the description but he wasn't fighting that Izaya man.

Vorona watched the fight curiously.

The youth Shizuo was attacking had a bladed weapon drawn. She identified it as a No-Dachi, a Japanese two handed sword which was significantly longer than a regular katana. The youth must have had significant strength because instead of the holding it in the regular two handed fashion he was wielding it in one hand. Vorona conclude that this was due to him needing the other hand open to help in his dodging.

Shizuo on the other hand had ripped up a sign post and was swinging at the youth with it. He too was using only one hand but that didn't surprise her as he usually fought that way.

The youth jumped to avoid Shizuo's sign post attack and made a swing with his sword. It cut into Shizuo's left hand but only left a light scar.

Just like my knife.

Vorona remembered him remaining unharmed after she fired a ballistic knife at his chest. The knife only cutting into his skin and not going through the muscle.

That boy is going to lose.

Shizuo used his open left hand that was just cut and grabbed at the youth. The youth used his right leg to push off of Shizuo's chest like a spring board, propelling him away from his grasp.

Shizuo leapt at the youth swinging down with his sign post with both hands. The youth lifted his sword to block it using his open hand to stabilize the blade.

His mistake.

The sign post was cut clean in half but Shizuo used the now shorter weapon to drive up through the youths guard hitting him clean in the chest.

The youth went flying. He hit a building he went straight through the window glass of a building.

There was silence for a minute as Vorona waited to see if the youth came back out.

He didn't.

"Shizuo. What the hell did you do?!" a voice yelled from behind Vorona.

She turned to see Tom standing behind her looking around at the wreckage.

Shizuo turned to him. His face had gone back to its regular calm expression.

"Sorry. I got pissed off and might have over did it"

Tom shook his head, "Might?"

"Sorry."

Tom turned to Vorona "Why didn't you stop him?"

Vorona looked at him with her expressionless face, "How?"

Tom sighed, "I guess you're right."

He peered into the broken shop glass. "The kid must be hurt pretty bad. Shizuo call Shinra see if we can get him patched up."

Vorona stared at Tom, "That action is probably wasted. By the force Heiwajima-san hit him he is probably dead or on the verge of death."

Tom looked at Shizuo in horror, So you finally did it, huh?"

Shizuo looked a nervous "I didn't hit him that hard…" he mumbled.

"'Not that hard' to you is a killing blow to regular people." Tom said.

"The firm will try to protect you but still this counts as mur…"

"Hey dreadlocks don't go killing me off so easy." a voice said from the rubble.

Vorona was shocked as she saw the youth walk out of the hole clutching his stomach. He looked pretty injured but still was very much alive.

How?...

Varona saw for a split second a metallic sheen from a tear in his hoodie. When she looked again it was gone.

Shizuo looked at the youth sheepishly, "Uhh… sorry about that."

The youth smiled, "No problem. It was my fault for spilling coffee on the strongest man in Ikebukuro."

Tom stared at Shizuo in disbelief, "You beat him up because he split coffee on you?!"

Shizuo lifted his hands defensively. "Look, I was angry at a bunch of stuff beforehand. I just blew up a little." He franticly changed the subject, "Anyway he's hurt bad so let's take him to Shinra."

The youth laughed, "I'm fine. You didn't hit me that hard…"

That's all he managed till he collapsed. Vorona managed to catch him before he hit the ground.

She felt around the area she saw the metallic sheen but she found nothing.

Tom looked at the collapsed youth. "Well Shizuo you carry him to Shinra's. Vorona you go too. I'll sort out this mess."

"Affirmative" Vorona replied.

* * *

**So that was the latest chapter! I hoped the PoV jumping wasn't to difficult to follow. Still experimenting with 3rd person limited PoV. Anyway I hoped you enjoyed the fight scene. It wasn't as long as i wanted it to be but who cares! Whats the point of making a OC in Drrr if you dont put them up against Shizuo? And yes the title is a reference to the band.**

**Anyway your comments and suggestions are welcome! And i still need some obscure light novels/anime/manga to put into my Wlaker story so please PM me with some you know of ヽ****(≧Д≦)ノ**

**Thanks for reading!**


	6. A Death in Paradise

A Death in Paradise

* * *

Rakuoka was in a park.

He felt the dirt under his shoes and saw the slides and seesaws, he breathed in the cool air.

It felt so real… yet Rakuoka knew it was a dream.

He had seen it many times.

His gaze fell on the rusty swing set on the inside of the park.

A young boy with black hair was swinging on it, the old bars creaking as he swung back and forth, back and forth. His bright green eyes sparkled with joy his short legs barely brushing against the ground.

A blond young woman, who shared his black hair and green eyes, was sitting on the right side of him, looking at him swing, smiling to herself.

Sister.

Rakuoka let a brief happiness hold him as he saw her… even though he knew it was going to be torn away from him in the form of the woman in black walking toward the two siblings.

No.

Rakuoka willed himself to move like he always would. He stayed in place. As always he was helpless.

His sister stood up as the woman in black walked closer.

His past self was still swinging.

His sister was smiling as she tried to talk to the woman in black.

Rakuoka tried to clothes his eyes, but the dream was cruel and forced him to watch as he had many times before.

There was a glint of steel.

His sister collapsed a red stain spreading from a line cut diagonally into her body.

His younger self was off his swing now running to his fallen sister.

Another flash.

A sword was planted in the boy's body, just below the shoulder.

He screamed.

The blade was pulled out.

He toppled on top of his sister.

The small child looked up at the attacker clutching his shoulder, an expression of pure resentment.

Suddenly his body convulsed as he clutched his head as though he was struck again.

He collapsed and this time did not get back up.

Rakuoka watched this all as he had many times before, as always he was unmoving,

His face however had the same expression of hate as the child who had just collapsed and the hate was aimed at the woman in black.

She turned around.

* * *

Rakuoka opened his eyes.

The first thing he saw was the face of a man with black hair and glasses.

The next thing he noticed was that his left arm was pinning the man's neck against a wall.

"Um… seeing you came back to. do you think you can put that thing away and let go of me." said the man laughing nervously.

The "thing" he was talking about was the nodachi in Rakuoka's right hand that was embedded in the wall next to the man's head.

Rakuoka immediately unpinned the man and pulled out his sword putting it carefully on the ground.

"I am incredibly sorry!" he stammered embarrassedly bowing his head.

The man laughed, "No worries I gotten a lot worse reactions before. Well mostly from Shizuo."

He brushed off his white lab coat and straightened his tie.

He extended his hand to Rakuoka.

"I'm Shinra Kishitani, an underground doctor. Can I ask you some questions?"

* * *

**Hey~ its Legi! I need to apologize to my readers for two reasons. 1. Its been a long time since my last update. Really Sorry I had a lot of sheet I had to do and things were hectic A . 2. Unfortunately I'm going to be cutting the chapters to half size. This isn't because I like you guys any less but because I'm trying to get update a chapter everyday. I wont be cutting anything though. For example this chapter in my head originally was made up by two scenes but has been separated into this and the next chapter (next chapter has Celty). Please bare with me m(_ _)m. Anyway comments and suggestions are welcome as usual. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
